A Love Through Time
by Otkauneko
Summary: The past always has a way of catching up to you. Steve is no execption to that rule. See how his greatest love turns into a love through time. As he discovers new friends new adventure and a love that will last through time. Please read better than summary sounds R&r ;)
1. Prologue

_**~ Prologue~**_

Harry had always said it would be a cold day in hell before he ever went back to the place of his childhood torment. Promised himself that never again would his feet touch the soiled ground of Privet Drive. That stopped Harry in his tracks 'oh great my inner monolog now sounds like Malfoy what fresh hell was this prelude to' he thought. As though thoughts of his former childhood nemesis had opened a pathway to the past every step he took reminded him of a different memory. It did not help that as he counted down the house numbers he paused at number 4. His former life, as he looked at because the day he died at the hands of Voldemort every trace of his rather forgettable past died with him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the drapes of Number 4 flick reminding him that the Durslys so set in their ways that as soon as the slightest hint that it might kind of be safe they had left the protection the Order(?) offered them and moved back home. Any hope that they had learned any type of lesson by their death defying escape vanished as soon as they abandoned their son. Dudley in a brief stunning moment of stupidity, compassion and logic agreed with harry and tried to point out that it was not safe that Harry still warned about danger.

"Not all the death eaters had been caught" he warned "there are still people out there that will come after you."

Harry tried to keep them there but when they refused again he let it go. He watched them be escorted down the path as they left their nephew and son on the doorstep of a safe house. However that is a story for another day, today was the day harry broke the promise to him and set up Privet Dr. toward magnolia crest. The nip in the air showed that winter was blowing down the coast and the bitter sound of fall leaves under his shoes matched his mood. Harry had honestly thought that he would never be back here but he never took into account a one Arebella Figg the old women not the only person who made his childhood somewhat bearable. The only one in this neighborhood who helped him when the bastards around here where only into appearances ignoring blatant child abuse when they saw it. She helped him feed him when he needed it and could get away with it. Bandaged him up when Vernon got too bad, watched out for him and offered him a sanctuary. She taught him to mend clothes and what food could be preserved and would last the longest. She was both mother and father since his parents had passed that long ago all hallows eve. He could never deny this women anything and this request was no different she rarely asked him for anything and this was no hardship. She said there was something extremely important to tell him that she had called him son in the letter meant that no power on earth would stop him from getting to her. The fact that the letter had not been in her flowing script though it had been on her parchment worried him somewhat. He was not familiar with the car in the drive and when the door was wrenched open by harried unfamiliar women in scrubs that glared him down made his sense of worry sky rocket.


	2. Chapter 1

_**A.N.: **__Okay there are a few things I forgot in the last chapter._

_I will be trying to post at __**least **__once a week if not more. It depends on my muse and my beta reader the lovely __**Mabilen**__. Thank you so much by the way you are a life savor__. _

_If you review I will be getting back to you I love reviews and try to answer all questions or critiques. If something is not clear in a chapter let me know and I will try to clear it up. So R&R_

_I will be posting a poll for parings (not the main and if favorable to the ideas I will right side one-shots)_

_Disclaimer: cause I so forgot. I own nothing if I did there would be waaayyy more same sex parings and I would be partying like a rock star. So I am just playing with these characters._

_**On with the show**_

_**Chapter 1**_

The women was completely ordinary in every way she reflected the outside environment in every way. Hair pulled back into a strict bun that would make McGonagall jealous even the makeup did little to make her stand out. Her scrubs were the standard light blue and the slight scent of cats wafted from the house. She glared as though he had offended her in some way never mind that they had never met before right now.

Harry took a step back to check that he walked up to the right house. "Err, hello" he tried "um I'm here to see ? She still lives here right?" he knew something was up now.

"Who the hell are you" she snapped "Never mind, what do you want"

"I'm here to see Ms. Figg she asked me to come by today" he tried.

"You're her son why didn't you just say that she's been waiting on you. Well get inside before you let one of those little monsters out of the house. "Umm why do you think that?" he asked as he stepped into the house past her.

"Family is the only one crazy enough to visit the old bat." She hissed.

He glared back at her "I would watch how you speak of my mother she may be older but she is still my mother." The women muttered to herself as she headed back to the back of the house.

"Harry oh just look at you" cooed Ms. Figg " You grew up into a handsome young man and look you even got fashionable after you got out from that horrid house."

Harry blushed and looked down at himself black slacks and emerald green button up both that hugged in all the right places. A black duster jacket with silver chains accenting the buttons. Black combat boots finished off the ensemble and he was going to curse Draco the next time he saw him he looked like the muggle version of a punk slytherin his earring was a snake for crying out loud. 'Note to self stop hanging with the slytherins .'He thought out loud he just said thanks with a faint blush. She looked over his shoulder "Margret you can go."

"Its Maggie"

"Oh right Midge you can go"

"Maggie and no I can't leave you here alone"

"But my sons here so you can go"

"Look I can stay in the front of the house but I cannot leave you in this house without a nurse here." The woman was slowly starting to lose what little regain on her temper that she had.

"That's fine" Harry interrupted before it could get out of control. He had a feeling that this was an old argument one these two women had often.

Maggie spun on her heal and stormed out of the bedroom. "Now mother why is that oh so lovely women here? He snarked.

"Harry dear you might want to sit down," She soothed "Muggles here to take care of me I am not expecting to be around all that much longer." Harry sat down in shock and took a good look at this woman, his mother of his heart. She was thinner than he had ever seen, there where medications along the bedside table, she was pale and fragile looking. She had always been a small woman and had been older even when he had been a child but now she looked to be on the edge of collapse as though she was fading into deaths embrace. His head shot up to look around the room and there in the corner was the one person he hated seeing around his loved ones, the beautiful Hel. Half her face a porcelain doll the other a porcelain mask hiding the horror behind it.

He looked right at her "I need a few hours to speak with her please" he never bargained for time from death before but she inclined her head in acceptance and faded back into the shadows he turned his attion back to Ms. Figg.

The sad smile she gave him told him she knew exactly what he was speaking of as he talked to a seemingly empty corner of the room."Don't be sad baby I have had a good long life, filled with adventure and love. Sit down I know we don't have much time and there is something I need to tell you it is the greatest story I know a tale of love and loss. It is a tale of heart break and acceptance it is my legacy and now yours my child."

Confusion overtook harry he knew she need to tell him something but he has heard all the stories of her past before she had never kept them from him. "Mom you have told me of your past before I have heard this I don't understand what you're saying" He tried to reason with her.

"Oh baby I lied and I will always regret that I was not allowed to tell you the truth and that I am another person you trusted and broke that. Please sit I need to tell you this it is the story of my past. My life before I became Arebella Figg and the greatest man I ever meet and we don't have much time." the sad smile she sent him melted any anger he had felt about being lied to. He pulled up a seat next to her bed.

"Ok, I'm ready "he said

She smiled "My story starts in a little town house in London on the edge of the city. The day Harrison and Amanda Carter adopted a small eleven year old squib and brought her into a new home, life and a new name."

A.N. special thanks to dawnhillj, xDarklightx, EveJHoang, Pink Bismouth and loubega. Y'all are my first reviews like ever so thank you so much.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvels Avengers or Harry Potter if I did there would be a lot more Yaoi in it. So I am just playing in these universes.

Special Thanks to all who reviewed, I can't even begin to express the level of gratitude and thanks for your words I am so glad y'all like the story.

Okay I forgot this is set after both the seventh Harry Potter book and the Avengers movie it ignores Fred Severus and Phil's death and the DH epilog

Okay quick note this chapter is mainly going to be Arabella Figgs pov I will let you know when this starts and ends.

On with the story!

Harry removed his jacket, settled back into his chair with his tea sure this was going to be a long involved story. His mother smiled at him indulgently, settled farther into her pillows as she took a bracing sip of her tea.

"Darling, bear with me, this is a very emotional story for me and it may take a while to make sense of it all." She started.

"Now I suppose the best part to begin this tale is where most start, at the beginning. Do not get this wrong, it does not start at the beginning of our girl's life but at the new beginning she was given. Many years ago in a town such as this, a pureblood family dropped off their only daughter, their greatest disappointment, not only was she female she was a squib. This little girl at the tender age of five first started to learn of her duty to her family and lineage, her history was something to be proud of she was told, and as the years went on she believed it. Though she noticed soon that something may be wrong she was not showing signs of magic, no floating toys, or summoned cookies. Her family began to grow distant and cold by the age of seven her lessons started to diminish in number, her parent's affection which had always reserved for when they where home became less and less. By age nine the little girl started to realize that she was not like her friends and the sense of doom grew every hour she was awake. Her friends spoke of the accidental magic they preformed and the starter wands and lessons they were having. By age ten the worry had started to interrupt her sleep, horror stories of squib children being killed or thrown out haunted her and she begged any deity that would listen that she would get her acceptance letter to Hogwarts or any magic school 'just please let me have powers please' she would whisper.

As her eleventh birthday drew nearer she started to panic and as the day grew closer she became inconsolable though only the house elves tried to comfort her. As the day of her eleventh birthday dawned she looked to the sky all day looking for any sign of the owl that would tell her she was a witch. And as the morning faded to afternoon she waited hoping her owl had gotten lost but was coming soon and as afternoon sun sank into the night the girl wept as any dream of her having magic sank with it. When she went into dinner her parents were waiting at the entry to the dining room with a small bag at their feet. They looked at her with disgust in their eyes they told her that she could not stay here they would not stand for a lowly squib in their household. She begged, as tears streaked down her face, and when she only meet stoic silence from her father she tried her mother begging to stay to be a family , her mother only shook her head and did not make eye contact with her daughter. Her former father grabbed her arm so hard it would leave bruises on her pale flesh as he turned her around after shoving the small bag into her arms. He marched her out the doors past the wards that had protected her family for generations she took one last look as they disappeared with a sharp crack. They reappeared in a little town, Little Hangleton orphanage the sign read, the woman who answered the door was older and stinking of whisky. She glared at the girl and the bag in her arms as her father shoved her forward and told the women they would no longer have this thing in their house. The matron took the girl in as the man left without looking back," here she paused and asked Harry for a new pot of tea while she collected her self.

Harry helped her resettle and fluffed the pillows before going towards the kitchen to brew a fresh pot of tea. While there he straightened the kitchen up and prepared a small snack for them when he checked the time and realized they had already spoken for an hour. He gathered up the small tea sandwiches and the tea service as he headed in to here more of the story. He smiled at his mother prepared her a plate and a cup of tea just how she liked it.

"Are you ready for me to continue?" she asked after finishing a small portion of her plate off.

"Of course mother whenever you are," he replied after a brief pause.

"Now where was I . . . . . Oh yes the orphanage? The girl was there for months and the children were cruel as some children are, they called her freak and pushed her around. She spent the first few weeks bruised and aching until she learned to run and hide. Every weekend they were lined up like animals in a pet shop as parents wandered up and down the lines, girls on one side boys on the other. The girl often found herself standing across from a young boy with raven hair and haunted dark eyes, he was a favorite of the bullies but there where rumors that odd things happened around him. She often found herself making faces at him when the backs where turned to get him to smile or break that stoic mask. Four months after her arrival she got the odd boy to smile, later he spoke to her only to tell her his name 'Tom' he whispered to her. Three months after that a family came and took her only friend, the sweet somber boy had drawn their attention. Not two months later he was brought back and three months after that she was taken away by a couple that caught her attempts to make Tom smile. They were a lovely couple named Harrison and Amanda Carter, though they requested her to call them mom and dad. She became their daughter; she gained a sister and a good life, a family and a new name 'Margaret Carter'. She forgot the orphanage and the little town and her odd little Tom. Years passed and she grew as a muggle school passed easily for her and she graduated early. The only damper on her new life was a war so terrible and great that the world became involved, her parents sent the eldest to France to be out of the way but this young girl joined the British Royal Forces before they could send her away. She proved herself to be a valiant and highly capable agent, she was a decent spy and detective but her specialty was a muggle handgun. The war changed everything. She called herself Peggy and helped train young soldiers and any allied nation forces that need the training. She was soon chosen for a special mission to help train a group of men for a top secret organization called the Supreme Headquarters International Espionage Law-enforcement Division. This is where she meets the sweetest boy named Steve Rogers. He was the smallest of them all but he was also the most intelligent as well as the bravest; he jumped on a grenade to save everyone in his unit. He was chosen to be a lab rat, he choose to be turned into a super solider, a hero. He watched as the only mentor he knew was killed trying to protect his life's work. Everything fell apart after that, we were split up, Steve became a figure head or as he called it a dancing monkey. Peggy was deployed over seas and Howard Stark, who was a friend of hers, tried to help in any way he could be it weapons, money or flying planes in. Howard was a good man and he always had a flirtation problem, he would hit on any women that moved" she said in amusement. "We all meet up again, overseas in the middle of a combat zone where Steve's good friend was captured inside a Nazi specialty base called Hydra. He jumped into a war zone behind enemy lines to liberate the camp by himself."

"She cared for him." Harry said

"Never took you for a romantic kiddo" she chuckled "and no, she loved him by the end of everything. Now hush, let me finish."

"Any way, he stormed the base rescued, everyone and gave us the position of every other Hydra base. He was offered a position as the first Avenger, Captain America, and Peggy loved him. They fought together, she helped his team, she was a ground unit Avenger, very brave and head strong, the only women on the team of men. The last base to be taken down was the main body of operations where they were planning on bombing every major city in the Americas; it would have won them the war. The only way to stop them was for him to crash land in the ocean before it could reach the States. He never did make it to the date he made with Peggy, but they never stopped searching for him. Peggy started to slowly lose herself, she kept it together as best she could, and she worked for years before she lost touch with reality when they forced her to retire. Another man offered her a purpose, a man from her past; he offered her the chance to look after someone who ended up being the closest thing she had to a son, a child who reminded her of her lost love. Someone who was brave, intelligent, very stubborn and did not take bullies. He was what she would have hoped for in a child, he was a mix of both of their good qualities. This man who, in essence, gave Peggy this child also gave her back her first name for her cover. Do you know what that name is kiddo?"She stopped and looked at him expectantly.

"No I don't. I don't understand why you are telling me this, it's a great story but I just don't understand." He babbled

"Arabella Figg is my birth name but my real name is Margaret 'Peggy' Carter."

"Why are you telling me this, what does it matter, your still my mother whether your name is Arabella or Peggy." Harry said.

"Because the stories on the television about aliens attacking New York are true and that Captain and my Captain are one and the same. An agent from Shield named Agent Coulson contacted me to see if I would be okay with Captain Rogers getting back into contact but I fear that I will not be here by the time he asks to see me. He needs to know that I still loved him and that it is not his fault. I love you kiddo and I would like for you to meet him, my two favorite and most important men."

The sudden silence scarred Harry, his head snapped up to take in the picture of his mom sleeping peacefully. "Going to give me a heart attack, damn."

He settled her down picked up the used tea items, cleaned the dishes and called the nurse back to the house. "I'll be back to see her tomorrow if that's alright?" The nurse nodded an affirmative before he checked in on his mother one last time, kissed her forehead and exited the house.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Marvels Avengers if I did no part of them would be child friendly in anyway.

_A.N: This will be set after HP and the deathly hallows but not epilog compliant and after The Avengers movie. However this ignores Snape, Fred and Coulson's Death as I love them and can't do without them. _

_AN2 this is Slash that means there will be male/male romance and maybe certain scenes that may not be appropriate for everyone. It will be in its own chapter so you can skip it if you do not like it._

A small pop sounded his arrival home when he inherited from his godfather he had completely remodeled Grimmalud place. Gone was the horrid portiere and house elf heads that lined the walls. The dark and dank interior had been replaced with a much homier atmosphere he had opened up the windows and redesigned the entire house in Victorian style housing. Harry stalked into his study and drew up short "you know when I gave you a safe haven during the war I didn't think that you would invade my drawing room while I was out."

The slytherins looked up from chess games and books as Harry finished walking across the room to poor himself a drink. Severus smirked from his seat at the chess board "how was your visit?" he drawled ignoring Harry's statement.

"She's not doing very well she spent the visit telling me this fantastic story I'm not even sure why besides her clamming it to be her life story" Harry sounded puzzled and seemed to be staring absently at the wall in front of him. The tone of his voice pulling attention of the men in the room. "She wants to talk to me tomorrow we talked for hours but it seems there is more and what she said" he trailed off letting the sentence die. He sighed and turned around and blinked when he realized they were all staring at him. "What?" he asked raising an eyebrow as he looked around at his odd collection of a family realizing some were missing. "So did all of you decide to camp out here to integrate me first?"

Draco snorted "of course can't let your gryffindorks keep us out of the loop." He knew that it was Draco's and his slytherins unique way of checking on him.

"Awe you do care" Harry cooed towards Draco who blanched at the tone in his voice. And the fact that Harry had wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his neck. Draco blanched and tried to get way to the laughter of the rest of the room. Harry laughed and let him go he yelped as he fell of the couch he had been lounging on Harry looked down on him "That's what you get for trying to escape me" he said as he slipped over the back of the couch and stole Draco's spot.

"You never did finish answering the question." Lucius said

Harry swallowed down his drink "it went well or as well as can be expected, I need to see her aging tomorrow I think there is something more to this story and whatever it is I have a feeling it's going to change everything we know. And I think that there is going to be a fall out good or bad though I am not sure which yet." He looked down into his glass as though it held all the answers for his current troubles.

The slytherins exchanged looks over the years through the doubt they had learned to trust Harry's instincts. When he had these gut feelings they tended to be right the last instinct Harry had was the final battle he when he died. Harry had told them not to worry as he left the castle he said he would become like a phoenix he would die but rise from the ashes stronger than before, though the glazed look to his eyes has worried them they had not been able to stop him. What they had not realized at the time was that when Luna had passed in fifth year, fate had whispered in his ear her last words to him where a gift and a curse he got these feelings now his hunches had gotten stronger it was difficult to explain. But they knew without a doubt they would stand with him in whatever fray he found himself in.

"You know when the dark lord died we figured we would be done with yourself sacrificing adventures." Severus sneered at him.

Harry laughed and smiled knowing without them saying that this was their way of telling him they were in for whatever was to come. "Please it's me it was only a matter of time till trouble found me I'm actually surprised it took this long." Harry knew the Gryffindor were with him his Slytherins were always up in the air. "I need to be up early in the morning we need to get together all of us in a few days when I get this all straight in my head. I'll owl or floo all of you with the details soon. So enough of that depression for the night I haven't spoken to you in a while what have you all been up to." Harry spent the rest of the evening in catching up with his family and friends in ideal small talk. After they had left Harry retired to his room where he opened his wardrobe wandlessly opened an otherwise invisible panel in the back. He reached inside and removed nothing though his hands appeared to be holding a box no one could see. Harry removed his invisibility cloke from an oriental carved wooden box, he removed the lid and peered inside he looked down seeing the elder wand and the resection stone. He didn't touch but his hands hovered just over the items before he sighed and shut the box before rewrapping the box and placing it into his wardrobe. He had promised Hel that he would not abuse the power his new status afforded him but the temptation to save his mother was pushing him but this was a test he could not fail. His mind continued to run as he prepared for bed and fell in to a restless sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Marvels Avengers if I did it would be a lot gayer. But I don't so it's not but we can dream.

_An: Sorry this chapter took so long I have not been feeling well but I am happy to be back writing._

The slytherins had stayed the night in spare bedrooms so that they would not miss the spectacle that the Gryffindor put on. Through the years they had learned to enjoy the living soap opera that was the Gryffindor that and between Molly and Harry the food was fantastic.

Harry woke up in the morning there was a hangover potion waiting on his bedside table he knew Severus had snuck in and placed it there he was the only one capable of getting in and out without waking him up. Though knowing him the snarky bastard probably just wanted him to make breakfast ever sense the weekend Molly got too sick to cook he rembered that day well it was a time of great amusement even though it was during the war.

*_Flashback*_

_Harry walked into the kitchen looking forward to that first cup of coffee it was a little latter in the morning so he wondered why the smell of coffee brewing of breakfast being made had hit his nose. Usually Molly was up early and had started breakfast for the house by this time though he did not know how early she got up to feed this bunch. He walked into the kitchen and stopped dead the slytherins that inhabited his house where sitting at the kitchen table half staring at the kitchen equipment and the other half staring at their tea cups both with distrust and distance. He blinked to make sure he was seeing this right and the picture didn't change he shook his head and walked into the kitchen to make himself his cup of coffee maybe after the caffeine boost this would make sense . He made himself his cup of coffee and as he turned around to lean against the counter he inhaled and opened his eyes to find all of the slytherins staring at him "yes?" drawled. _

"_You can make coffee can you make tea?" Blaise asked "tea that won't poison us or taste like dish water?" _

_Harry snorted "you asked Kreacher to make tea didn't you? Then it is dishwater just so you know." He watched a few of the slytherins pale ah the amusement of freaking them out. "And yes I can make tea would you all like a cup?" Blaise nodded his head Harry drained the rest of cup of coffee before starting a pot for tea. He refilled his own cup before starting to pull out everything he needed to make breakfast he looked over his shoulder and shook his head as he pulled out more. As the kettle boiled he poured the water over the leaves to let it steep and turned back to making a full breakfast as he poured out tea into cups he also set plates and silverware as well as the food onto the table. He took a seat in-between Lucius and Blaise with a third cup of coffee as he served himself some food. "are you going to eat or stare at it" he questioned they slowly dug into the food and tea he was pretty sure it took them about twenty minutes before they relised they where complementing him. Then he managed to shock the most slytherin, Slytherins he knew._

_* End Flashback *_

He smiled as he finished up breakfast he remembered that he had to cook every meal that weekend after that. Just as he started to place food and drink on the table the floo sounded as his Gryffindor started to come through you could always count on Ron knowing when food had been made. The Gryffindor came trouping into the kitchen in a catastrophe of noise that no doubt that would bring his Slytherins in complaining of unholy hours. Harry poured out tea and coffee as the seats filled and waited for the interrogation to begin. After an hour and a half breakfast interrogation in which he gave the same story he had hold his Slytherins again and again and again before he finally snapped and yelled at Hermione that it really wasn't her damn business. While the twins and his Slytherins laughed. Harry then preceded to tell her that the only reason he put up with her Ron and Ginny was for the twins, Bill and Charlie that the three of them had abandoned them one too many time and with a sneer that impressed the even the slytherins he told them to get out of his house as he did not owe them anything.

Harry had heard it all before from the little know it all and the interrogation on his life and why he trusted the slytherins. After the three left slamming out of the house the twins gave a round of applause "finally there gone but" Fred started

"They will be back you do know that right." George finished.

"Traditionally its dinner and a show not breakfast but amusing all the same." Theo toasted him with his coffee.

"Ok now that we are all here do you want to hear the life story so I don't have to repeat myself or not." Harry asked

"Of course we don't we spent last night for our health" Severus snarled

Harry snorted in amusement then proceeded to launch into the highlights of the story mama Figg had told him. (You all know this from the last chapter not repeating it.) The only information he left out was that the captain was alive and some ogninztion had contacted mama Figg.

Harry spent the next week constantly over at his mother's house the nurse warmed up considerable when she realized she got a break for hours a day. During his time with his mama he learned the name of the agent, the organization he worked for and his contact information. A one Phil Coluson from shield had been the one to contact her he learned that the last day he saw her awake. Almost exactly a week from his first visit with his mother she fell into a coma three days after that she passed away with her son sitting by her bedside never to wake again. Harry went home to his slytherin they had started a schedule to watch him so he was not alone. When he walked in the door the look on his face told Draco what had happened he followed Harry into the library and watched as he drank until he wouldn't remember then he clung to the only person there Draco became his own personal teddy bear. When Harry finally passed out Draco slipped out of bed and started to contact Harry's group he would need them in the morning when he woke.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing please don't sue.

A.N.: Ok I am going to try and get two chapters out before thanksgiving maybe three after that I will be moving across the country so it may stall my writing for a week or two but I will try not to let it.

Phil Coluson was a man that could walk up and shoot a man in a crowded place and the only description you would get of him was of an average man. It was fantastic for his job not so much for his love life but then again he was pretty much married to his job. He hadn't had a weekend off or a vacation since he had been stabbed in the chest by Loki and it was sad that he considered that a vacation. It also didn't help that since he had become Tony Starks handler incidents just seemed to magically appear, as though Tony had some sick sadistic sense that told him when Phil was just relaxing so he could destribe him. During Phil's stay in the hospital he decided to try and track down anyone left from Captain Rogers team for the first time he was lost he had found everyone of his former team members except Peggy Carter around the end of the 1980s she just diapered she was just gone. Even after he got out of the infirmary he made it a pet project and personal mission to track her down it helped that he loved mysteries and this was a great one. His first real break in this mystery was a side comment Clint had mad along the lines of 'not being able to move forward without making sure to look back cause you didn't want to repeat history' well he was pretty sure that was what he said Clint had been so drunk they had called Phil in to get him off the roof. This is what happened thou when you looked all these people in one tower no matter how big the tower.

Phil decided to look into Peggy Carters history and what he found surprised him that she never existed until age eleven was troubling. when SHILEDs data base failed him he did something he almost instantly regretted he ask Tony Stark for a favor to get into the adoption files when he came back with the name Arebella Figg and Tony's word of silence. Phil tracked her down to a house in a town called Surry in England he went in person to see her and found a slightly insane woman with dozens of cats muttering to herself. She was deathly pale and shaking as though the walk to the door had taken all her strength when he had told here representing Shield and that Captain Rogers had been found he had had to support her and sit her in a chair. She was not prepared for him to tell her that Steve was alive and the same as the day he had gone down in the ship he told her about him saving the world they had tea and spent the day talking about Phil's favorite subject Captain America. But at the end of the day she surprised Phil which was a talent in of its self she told them that he was not allowed to tell Steve ever that she was alive still or the new name she was adamant that he not know till she was ready he could not tell. He gave his word but left her a card with his contact information and personal cell number with an extracted promise that if she was ever ready to contact him that she would. He had never expected to get a call months later and it to come from the son she never told him about.

Phil was at lunch with the rest of the avengers in Starks pent house when his cell went off. Every looked at each other as they knew it was not their phone and as one turned to gape at Phil never had his personal phone gone off ever his work phone yes but the ring tone on his personal phone was personalized by Tony as the captain America theme song. Phil looked at the caller ID and frowned at the unfamiliar number "Hello Coluson Speaking"

"Hi am I speaking with Agent Phil Coluson?" the mystery caller asked

"How did you get this number?" Phil asked that made every one sit up and take notice "Who is this?"

"My names Harrison my mother gave me this number."

"Okay how did she get this number and what can me help you with you have thirty seconds.

"You gave her this number I tried your land line at work first but nobody answered and I would not call if it wasn't important and it is I'm not really sure how to say this you are the first person I have actually had to tell and"

"Ten seconds" Phil cut him off

"Arebella Figg is my Mother" he blurted

"Why are you calling did she tell you to is something wrong" the worry in his voice had the group looking at him odd

"I'm sorry to have to say this because trust me I wish it was not true but I gave my word that I would not change it but she passed away a few days ago she said you would be able to get in touch with Steve Rogers if what mom said is true he deserve to be here for this um her funeral is in a few days and I hope he will be able to come."

"I will let him know what day exactly is this planned for."

"Next Wednesday I understand that this is right after a holiday and this is the only number I have so if you need anything when you get here I have a place you can stay and if I could talk to Captain Rogers that would be greatly appreciate I would like to find out more about my mother from him."

"Thank you for the offer I will let you know." Phil hung up the phone with a sigh he hated this part of his job he was glad he had left it behind when he took over high profile supper nanny job babysitting the avengers he had no idea how he was going to tell his childhood idol that his love was gone he had lost so much already.


	7. NOTE

Hey guys Just a quick not I have been getting a few messages I am now looking for a beta please contact me to let me know. I will not be stoping the story while I search so they would have to be willing to go over the past chapters numbers 3 thru 6


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing not Harry Potter nor the Avengers.

AN. Ok hi guys sorry this has taken so long but when I got back home after thanksgiving not three days latter my grandfather passed away a week latter we where driving back across country for his funeral. It has been a hectic and depressing few weeks I am going to try and get back into a chapter a week and if it gets angst please let me know I don't want this to be a depressing story… Also my laptop has died a sad death poor lab top.

When Phil left lunch suddenly it raised a few eyebrows he was all for team meal bonding that for him to leave meant it had to be an emergency. It had to be personal because if it was a world crisis then one of the others or the entire team would have been informed. They where not prepared when he stuck his head back in and asked Steve to come speak with him when he finished lunch but no rush.

Phil cringed as soon as the door closed 'yes please don't rush as I have no idea what to tell you' he thought to himself. When he got to his office he started to pace back and forth while he practiced what he would say to Steve "'Captain Rogers' no to formal 'Mr. Roger' no that won't work 'Steve' yes that one do I ask him to sit damn it I am out of practice" he muttered to himself. While Phil was glad that his job no longer included this he was not exactly sure how to break this news to his idol. How do you tell your childhood idol that the women he loved had passed away, that she hadn't wanted to see him before she died, that she had a full grown son that wanted to meet him. Even when Phil had been informing families of the shield agents they had lost it was usually a cover story that they had come up with an accident a tragedy that they had been soldiers fallen in battle whatever fit with there cover story. While he waited he stalked the floor of his office and when the knock came on his door Phil cursed in his head it was to soon he wasn't ready. He sighed and moved over to answer the door "Steve come in, please sit down." Phil grabbed a folder from his desk and took the seat next to Steve.

"Agent Colson what seems to be the problem?" Steve asked Phil was acting weird he took a personal call then left during a team lunch now he had taken a seat beside him and not behind his desk, something was very wrong and it was making him edgy.

Phil sighed and handed Steve a file he had wrestled with the decision to give Steve the file on Peggy but felt he needed to and this would be the best way. " You speak about your old team often or you used to at first, when Loki stabbed me I wanted to be able to help you settle in and I thought that knowing what had happened with your original team might help. As you can see I managed to find everyone but one member and I am sorry about your losses. Ms. Carter is the only one that I was not able to find even with shield considerable resources until a few weeks ago. She changed her name with the help of someone high up in some government I am so sorry Steve she passed away a few days ago the phone call I received was from a family member who was told of you. His name is Harridan and he would like for you to be at the funeral he has offered you a place to stay and shield will vet him and fly you out there no cost to you the funeral is in a weeks time and I hate to push this but I need your decision soon to arrange everything but you have two days to sleep on it and decide what you want to do. The young man would like to meet you and hear about Peggy from you he hasn't really heard stories about her if there is any thing I can do let me know I and the team will do all we can for you just let us know. I have put in some time for you to shield its typical for a loss of this magnitude even if you don't go to the funeral."

Steve sat looking lost staring blankly at the file folder in front of him "there all gone, they, I thought that maybe but I didn't, it didn't click in my mind it didn't seem like, this just makes it so real." Steve struggled to make a full sentence out of his disjointed thoughts and his grief. He stood abruptly "I have to go I need to think." Phil had half risen from his chair by the time Steve hit the door, he followed him as he just about ran through the living room. Phil noticed the quick scramble to look busy and the pity that most couldn't hide as they looked at Steve.

Phil sighed as he lost Steve "Stark in my office now." he growled how many times had he told Stark not to spy on his office. Now the entire team knew and it was completely Starks fault that man had no idea of boundaries. Phil fumed the entire way back to his office never doubting that Stark would follow him.

Clint looked over at Tony who had frozen at the tone in Phil's voice no matter how anger or frustrated with him Phil had never used that tone of voice aimed at any of them. "You better follow him I don't think I have seen him this aggravated in a while." Tony jumped up and headed to the office at a near run his self preservation kicking in and telling him that leaving Phil waiting would be a bad idea. Clint watched him go and as soon as he was out of site he dived for the remote that would give them a view of Tony getting chewed out unfortunately he over shot the grab and ended up going off the couch he reached out to catch himself and ended up pulling down Bruce as well. They landed on the floor banging elbows on the coffee table as they went down Bruce twisted so he landed on the floor with Clint on top of him "so" Clint drawled "come here often"

"I should have let you hit the floor but I don't think you can function with much more head trauma" Bruce muttered.

Clint pouted "that's mean don't be mean"

"Will both of you shut up I'm missing the best parts of the show" Natasha hissed

"Close the door and sit down Stark"

"Look I didn't think it was going to be this"

"Don't start I have told you not to spy multiple times and that dose not change the fact that you can not take simple orders so here is what is going to happen. I will be borrowing your jet for Steve to use and so you can not interrupt his grieving your tech is the top of the line and the fastest jets around. You will not bug or irritate him and you will not pick fights in short if you have nothing nice to say do not say any thing at all. Am I understood Stark?"

"Well I just want"

"It is a yes or no question do you understand?"

"Yes"

"Good now you may leave"

"I don't think I have ever seen Colson quite that mad well except when that idiot rookie agent almost got us killed" Natasha murmured. Tony stormed past them heading down to his lab muttering about following orders and jerk agents that thought they could tell him what to do in his own home.

Steve hadn't come out of his room for two days food was dropped off and the trays where left out the food never touched that night he came out long enough to let Phil know he was going to the funeral. He even asked Tony about where he could get a suit for the funeral he said it would be taken care of Steve nodded and left the room.

A week after his self imposed isolation Steve left his room with his bags packed and got on Tony's personal jet and set out for London. Tony and Phil had taken care of everything for him while he mourned what he lost. Phil had pulled some strings and managed to get Steve his dress uniform. He dressed nice and prepared to meet the son of the only women he had ever loved.


End file.
